This invention relates generally to sprinkler systems and particularly to portable, above ground sprinkler systems for lawns and gardens having a main line from the water supply to the sprinkler system and a valve system for draining the main line and for preventing backflow siphonage into the water supply.
Sprinkler systems used for lawns and gardens are well-known and may be divided generally into above ground systems and below ground systems.
Above ground systems are exemplified by the system sold under the trademark WaterMonster by the company of the same name located at Lancaster, Ga. Such systems include a central unit having an inlet connected to a domestic water supply and several outlet valves each having a connection for one end of a conventional garden hose, the other end of each hose being connectible to a watering attachment. The valves are controlled by a timer so that they operate consecutively at selected time periods. Known above ground systems do not provide back-siphonage protection of supply hose drainage.
Below ground systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,403. This patent discloses a system having a plurality of sprinkler heads mounted in series and connected to a common water supply for consecutive operation by a timer. The sprinkler heads are of the pop-up type which have the advantage of being below grade when not in use which facilitates lawn mowing but below ground system lack the versatility of the above ground systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,403, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of backflow preventer and each sprinkler is provided with a self-contained timer system. Below ground systems are much more elaborate than above ground systems and accordingly are much more expensive with respect to the cost of components and require professional installation.
This sprinkler system overcomes the above disadvantages in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.